


[Podfic] A Good Show

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, M/M, Riding Crops, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: [Podfic version]Kylo Ren returns from a mission to visit General Hux in his quarters to find the man is not alone.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	[Podfic] A Good Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812912) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[A Good Show-full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/a-good-show/s-NKPQOgLkp3s)


End file.
